Thorne
Thorne is a Homo sapiens and one of the six characters in Cavemen with lead billing; she is Kate's roommate at the Shores in San Diego, California, the apartment building managed by Kate's mother Leslie. She is portrayed by Stephanie Lemelin. Thorne is the only starring character not to be given a surname in the series. History Little of Thorne's backstory is revealed in the 12 recorded episodes of Cavemen; the most insight is perhaps offered by Kate's mocking nickname of "6-Hour Thorne," a reference to the general length of Thorne's romantic relationships. To this, she replied only to say, "6 hours is all I need." From her history in the series, it can be assumed that Thorne regularly changes sexual partners, with many of her relationships being purely physical. Character arc Thorne is introduced in the first episode "Her Embarrassed of Caveman" as a friend of Kate, who is judgmental about Kate dating "another caveman" in Joel. In this episode, she also appears to take an interest in Andy, attracting his attention at the bar. Thorne later showed that her assertiveness extended outside of her relationships with men, confronting a physically imposing cavewoman without hesitation ("The Cavewoman"). She again displayed an interest in Andy when discovering his intense road rage, finding his aggressive behavior to be extremely arousing. However, when she discovered that Andy was all talk and became terrified when actually confronted, she lost interest in him again ("The Shaver"). Andy tried to ingratiate himself with Thorne again in "Rock Vote," learning to use a gun at her advisement after being robbed. However, this failed when Andy realized he couldn't handle the responsibility of a gun, feeling remorse over firing his first shot at a paper target. Though Thorne appears to have no objections to dating cavemen, she was less equipped to handle living with one: When Joel moved in, she met the increase in drain hair with a degree of discomfort. Around this time, Thorne introduced her latest conquest, a physically attractive man with a ridiculous accent ("Nick Jerk, Andy Work"). By "Nick Sick," Thorne had developed a degree of friendship with Joel, trying to stop him spending too much on Kate, whom she thought would be dumping him soon. Still, this did not stop her suggesting that Kate sleep with someone else in order to gauge her feelings for Joel. After Kate and Joel's breakup, Thorne was invited to celebrate Longnight at his apartment, and it was here that she and Andy finally made a connection, sleeping together in the store room ("Caveman Holiday") and thereafter making him a friend with benefits ("Cave Kid"). Though she had not previously had much of a relationship with Nick (who was often blatantly condescending toward her), after hearing that he had been beaten up by Heather, she, along with Kate and Leslie, was supportive of him and formed a part of the safety net which helped him to bounce back from the embarrassing ordeal. Pilot Thorne has essentially the same role in the pilot as she does in the broadcast series, as a sexually voracious friend to Kate. However, she speaks with a Southern accent (to match the setting of the pilot), and pursues Joel's brother, Jamie (a prototypical Andy). However, after trying to get him drunk, he becomes sick and she is unable to achieve the wild sex she had hoped for. Category:Characters